


Все блудные сыны

by Gevion



Category: Hemlock Grove, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Crossover, Hints of Dean/Sam, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весь мир летит к чертям, Питер исчез, а Роман, похоже, проводит свои вечера за выпивкой в компании ангела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все блудные сыны

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную Битву-2013

В первый раз Роман его игнорирует. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Роман приходит в пустующий трейлер Руманчеков каждый раз, когда только может, и сидит там часами, не запирая дверь. На свет слетаются ночные насекомые, но после третьего стакана он перестаёт их замечать. Когда дверь трейлера открывается, он медленно поднимает потяжелевшую голову. Глаза слезятся от света настольной лампы, на которую он иногда смотрит до зелёных кругов, расплывающихся под веками. Наружный фонарь подсвечивает со спины фигуру на пороге, но лицо вошедшего остаётся в тени. И Роман очень сильно жалеет, что недостаточно выпил для того, чтобы обознаться. Чтобы принять незваного гостя за того, кого он ждёт. «И кого же ты ждешь, Роман, — спрашивает голос в его голове. — Всё ещё надеешься?» Сегодня, думает Роман. Завтра и вчера. Он ждёт всегда, ему не отказать в терпении. 

В незнакомце нет ничего нечеловеческого. Когда он наконец перешагивает через порог, что-то едва уловимо шелестит, что-то невидимое задевает дверной проём. «Что там, за твоей спиной?», — хочет спросить Роман. Вместо этого он вслух читает молитву, в которую не верил и раньше, безбожно перевирая слова и обрывая фразы, бросает её на середине и смеётся, хрипло и безумно, удивляясь звуку своего голоса. Он слишком долго молчал. Ему не с кем говорить. 

Вошедший садится на рассохшийся стул, закидывает на столик ноги, раздражённо поджимает губы и ждёт, пока хохот не стихнет. Он невысокого роста, с каштановыми волосами и тёмными глазами. Его лицо словно всё время неуловимо меняется, в то же время оставаясь высокомерно-насмешливым. У него глаза жестокого человека. Роман замолкает и продолжает пить неразбавленный виски прямо из горла, не обращая внимания на чужака. В какой-то момент тот просто исчезает, будто незаметно растворяется в воздухе, и Роман не знает, стоит ли винить в произошедшем алкоголь.

* * * 

Апокалипсис начинается до обидного банально: с помех в радиоэфире и перебоев с электричеством по всей планете. Ничего такого, с чем бы не справились власти. После этого следует небольшая передышка, и в течение недели самая активно обсуждаемая тема в мировом сообществе — неожиданно сильная вспышка на Солнце, которую не удалось предсказать заранее. Когда интерес к этому начинает пропадать, местные власти облегчённо вздыхают: их не в чем упрекнуть. «Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы подобное не повторилось», — говорят они в новостях и забывают об этом сразу же, как только выходят из зданий, в которых проходят пресс-конференции.

Через месяц уже не остаётся времени на пресс-конференции. Что-то происходит, висит в атмосфере Земли. Сначала появляются первые заболевшие. Весь мир с ужасом наблюдает за развитием событий. Кашель и резь в глазах, через два дня — лихорадка, ещё через четыре — внутренние кровотечения, отмирание тканей. Смерть наступает через десять дней, но самые стойкие мучаются не меньше двух недель. Врачи ничего не говорят и ничего не понимают, одни симптомы не вяжутся с другими. Потом заразившихся становится всё больше, не помогают ни карантин, ни вакцинация. Инкубационный период становится всё короче. Два дня до лихорадки, двадцать три часа до первых участков омертвелой кожи, пять часов до смерти, стол в морге, печь. День до лихорадки, семнадцать часов до кровотечения, ещё час, и ещё, смерть, печь. Двенадцать часов до лихорадки, три часа до кровотечения, смерть, печь. Кашель, резь в глазах, и кровь будто закипает, смерть, смерть, смерть...

Но даже эпидемия не останавливает безумцев, жаждущих крови. Если бы Роман смотрел новости, он бы увидел, как одновременно вспыхивают все горячие точки на карте Земли, весь глобус полыхает красным. 

Вслед за этим приходят _твари_. Не замечать происходящее становится невозможно, и Роман достаёт фамильную секиру — слишком пафосно и тяжело, но зато действенно.

В Хемлок Гроув относительно спокойно: город слишком маленький, и разрушения не так масштабны. Комендантский час и дежурства для каждого, кто способен держать оружие — даже в свои последние дни горожане пытаются поддерживать порядок.

Тем не менее сумасшествие просачивается и сюда. Мор, Голод, Война и Смерть — они пришли. Одни шепчутся об этом на кухнях, другие — кричат на площадях. «Самое время обратить взоры к Господу нашему, всеблагому и всемогущему», — ухмыляется Роман. Если бы кто-то спросил у него, когда миру пришёл конец, он бы ответил: в тот момент, когда Питер уехал. В тот день, когда он лежал на каменном полу заброшенной церкви с объеденным варгульфом лицом. В день его переезда в Хемлок Гроув. 

* * *

— Почему ты приходишь именно ко мне? — спрашивает Роман у Габриэля через некоторое время после его первого появления в трейлере Руманчеков. На самом деле он спрашивает совсем другое: какого хера ты сюда таскаешься и когда соизволишь убраться — но мать всегда учила его самообладанию. Правда, он более чем уверен, что этикет в условиях апокалипсиса не предполагает взаимной вежливости. Так что Габриэлю придётся довольствоваться малым.

— Знал твою мать, — отвечает тот. — Редкостная стерва, но эффектная.

И Роман с ним в принципе согласен.

* * *

Впервые Габриэль называет своё настоящее имя в тот день, когда появляется из ниоткуда на стуле рядом с Романом в единственном уцелевшем баре Хемлок Гроув. Ни бармен, ни остальные посетители не замечают его неожиданного появления. Он заказывает выпивку, некоторое время сидит, повернувшись к барной стойке спиной, и бесцеремонно разглядывает окружающих. Потом делает несколько глотков, даже не морщась, так, как будто пьёт обычную воду. Роман недовольно косится на него, отодвигается в сторону. Потом случайно бросает взгляд вниз. На полу лежит тень, слишком большая для человека, сидящего рядом с ним. Габриэль замечает его взгляд, подмигивает, поводит плечами, и тень меняет форму, расправляет крылья, которые тут же стекают отдельными перьями в щели на полу. 

Весь мир летит к чертям, Питер исчез, а Роман, похоже, проводит свои вечера за выпивкой в компании ангела.

* * *

— Хотел бы я познакомиться с тем, кто заварил всю эту кашу, — говорит как-то Роман, совершенно не рассчитывая на ответ.

Габриэль, до этого непривычно тихо сидевший на кушетке, неожиданно замечает:

— Это можно. Но вы друг другу не понравитесь.

— Где это началось? — не то чтобы Романа это правда волновало, его вообще мало что трогает в последнее время, молчание начинает затягиваться, и эту тишину уж никак нельзя назвать уютной.

— В Детройте. Всё началось в Детройте.

— Тогда почему ты всё ещё здесь? — спрашивает Роман.

У Габриэля сползает с лица усмешка, сначала он словно замирает, а потом щелкает пальцами и снова исчезает. Роман чувствует пульсацию крови в висках, на мгновение закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, в трейлере уже всё успевает неуловимо измениться.

* * *

Питер не вернулся. Вернулись его вещи — кольца перед зеркалом, куртка в шкафу, альбом на кровати. Полная иллюзия присутствия. Через некоторое время Роману даже кажется, что он слышит знакомые шаги — не вполне человеческие, но и не звериные. Тихие — такие, что сразу понятно: тот, кто ходит по трейлеру, точно знает, какие половицы скрипят, а какие нет; он живёт здесь давно, это его дом. И он не замечает Романа.

Роман пытается дать о себе знать. Нарочно хлопает дверями, перестилает кровать, гремит посудой. Безрезультатно. Он чувствует себя привидением. Пропавшим без вести так давно, что его уже никто не ищет. Он ходит по комнате кругами, нервно хватаясь то за одно, то за другое, потом сдаётся и просто сидит прямо на полу в темноте, не зажигая свет. По ощущениям давно уже должно было наступить утро, но тьма не рассеивается. Роман давно потерял счёт времени. Возможно, следующим утром, когда он проснётся, окажется, что апокалипсис закончился. Возможно, что он и не начинался. Роман засыпает, скорчившись на холодном полу, пытаясь закутаться в собственное пальто. Когда он открывает глаза, за окном всё так же темно.

День не наступает ни через пару часов, ни позже. Роман кричит, Роман срывает с вешалки вещи Питера, Роман обещает Габриэлю, что достанет его хоть из рая. 

* * *

Габриэль появляется через бесконечное количество часов, минут, секунд, как ни в чем не бывало садится, закидывает ноги на стол и неожиданно серьёзно смотрит на Романа. 

— На что ты готов ради него? — Габриэль спрашивает так, как будто он правда может вернуть Питера. Он долбаный ангел, вспоминает Роман, он и правда может. 

— Я не хочу, — Роман говорит, явно с трудом произнося слова. — Он должен вернуться сам.

Габриэль восхищённо присвистывает:

— Надо же, а я думал, ещё одного такого идиота просто не существует.

Роман на это ничего не отвечает, только мрачно гипнотизирует взглядом залитый лунным светом подоконник. 

 

И Габриэль уходит, как обычно, не попрощавшись. Роман откуда-то знает, что он больше не вернётся. Ангела ждёт затянутый тучами Детройт. Ещё через полчаса Роман слышит волчий вой где-то вдалеке. 

Все блудные сыны возвращаются домой.


End file.
